In recent years, liquid crystal has been applied to a variety of devices; in particular, a liquid crystal display device (liquid crystal display) having advantages of thinness and lightness has been used for displays in a wide range of fields.
For a larger and higher-resolution display screen, higher response speed of liquid crystal has been demanded, and development thereof has been advanced (for example, see Patent Document 1).
As a display mode of liquid crystal capable of high-speed response, a display mode using liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase is given. The mode using liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase achieves high-speed response, does not require an alignment film, and provides a wide viewing angle, and thus has been developed more actively for practical use (for example, see Patent Document 2).